


Gospel Burnout

by JustAnotherFanfic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanfic/pseuds/JustAnotherFanfic
Summary: Occult? who is she, Exploration of Travis Phelps and the Phelps family connection to the cult that resides beneath the city of nockfell. Set somewhere around the bologna incident.Highly influenced by Gospel Burnout, Bloodsucker and head hunter amazing songs by dance gavin dance





	1. Tape

**Author's Note:**

> There not really any warnings for chapter 1 its a tape thats about it, its short  
> Theres going to be a lot of time jumps, both forwards and back in time, such as the first chapter isnt where this tale starts or ends but gives a good idea for the premise of this fic i guess? idk leave some comments to h e l p  
> The few chapters I have planned so far are extremely dark so rip im also unsure if anything triggering is tagged cus i dont want to flood the tags just use ur common scene, but also this first chapter is just an audio log i hope to voice over soon!

**_Document# 730-101-89: Audio Log 730-101A #73_ **

****

**_< Begin Log, 1016 hrs, 05-22-1976>_ **

_< Access to Preservation Room 730-101 granted to: Dr. ██████.>_

_< Access to CGPT 730-101A granted.>_

_730-101-89: Excuse me, mister?_

_Why are we here?_

_It's bitterly cold and we would like to go home now. We're very late for our bedtime, and we're very sorry._

_We didn't mean it._

_730-101-89: Have you seen our pictures? We like drawing._

_Daddy hung them on the wall except for sometimes when the others in white coats took them away. Daddy told us not to draw pictures like those._

_They made him sad, so we did our best to draw other things, but sometimes we forgot. Sometimes daddy hid the pictures or ripped them up. He told us it wasn't that he didn't like them. He said it was to keep us safe from the mean men in the white coats, but then the men took daddy away._

_730-101-89: They made us get shots and told us to forget about daddy, but we're scared of needles without daddy around. We didn't forget daddy._

_Daddy forgot us, though. We think it was the doctors' fault. Daddy wouldn't forget about us,_

_would he?_

_730-101-89: They gave us a fake daddy and told us it was real daddy, but we knew better. The doctors made us get more shots. They kept telling us fake daddy was real daddy, but they couldn't fool us. We told them it was wrong to lie just like daddy told us, and then they stopped lying._

_730-101-89: They made us be by ourselves, but they gave us paper and pencils and paints and told us we could draw whatever we wanted so we did. Sometimes we drew daddy. Sometimes we drew what daddy told us not to draw._

_The doctors took all our pictures._

_730-101-89: Sometimes the doctors in the white coats and the people with the big black capes with lots of pockets and helmets that carried bent windows and… what did daddy call them? I forgot. They walked with us down the hall for our check-ups._

_We didn't like those._

_730-101-89: Sometimes we had to lay in a dark place and be really, really still. Daddy would tell us stories. We didn't always understand them, but we liked them anyway._

_There were stories about places that didn't have ceilings, where up was forever and the ground wasn't white. We think it's silly. Everywhere has ceilings, doesn't it? After the doctors took daddy away, we didn't get to hear stories any more._

_730-101-89: Then we didn't feel good._

_730-101-89: The doctors made us get lots of check-ups and we think they got scared so we got scared too. We had a really bad headache and the lights bothered us and so did noises. We wanted to find lots of cool water away from the bright lights until our headache went away._

_730-101-89: They let us be in the dark and gave us lots of water, but the water made us itch all over. When we scratched, sometimes our skin came off. We were so scared. We kept asking for daddy, but he never showed up._

_Well daddy did show up, he wasn’t our daddy. He never could be._

_730-101-89: We're very sorry. We know lying is wrong. We didn't mean it._

**_< End Log, 1037 hrs>_ **

****

****

“What the fuck. I swear the more tapes we fine, the less this shit makes sense.” Sal stretched back into the worn sofa as his counterpart took out the recording and stored it on the convenient shelf with the other discovered tapes.

“I know lil bro but like I can’t help recognise that voice ya know? Maybe distorted voices just sound familiar with all the supernatural shit but I swear I’ve heard his one before.” Larry joined the blue boy on the sofa in contemplation.

“No I definitely agree with you, we’ve heard this voice before, but it was as if whoever the voice belonged to wasn’t in control of what they were saying, we should probably ask Megan if she knows anything. Also a possibility of more than one person as he referred to himself as we in the…”

“Chill bro, no need to overload that small brain of yours on an empty stomach.” The taller male russled his hair and made to leave the apartment “Best to think on this over lunch bro im starving.”


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis: Yes, bless you father.  
> Father: Bless you, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realll short call between Travis and his dear father but next chapter will be up immediately with some sal and travis interaction

Travis: That was, uh, something else I needed to ask you, Father.

Father: Yes?

Travis: Our God, uh… is ravenous. We cannot seem to satiate him, the supplies we were given are not—

Father: (Cuts off again) What is the issue?

Travis: Father, our… the Lord is eating its own housing. We cannot convince him to stop, he cannot be reasoned with, it—

Father: Nonsense. The heart of the devout may speak directly to our God. Can you not hear his words when he reaches out to you? Do you not feel the machine moving inside of you? Or do you need more proof other than the living, breathing God before your own eyes?

Travis: No! Father, it is not that, it is—

Father: I will hear nothing of it. For years, we have prayed and asked for our God to be unbroken before us. And now, he has presented himself. We know that the divine will speak to the heart of the devout. If you are telling me that there are none among you who are devout enough to commune with our Lord, tell me now so you can be replaced.

Travis: Our faith is strong, Father. Please, forgive my insolence. I am only misguided.

Father: See to yourself, then. I worry for your faith. Have one of your brothers, one who is stronger than you, have him speak to the Lord and tell him of the necessity for secrecy. Our Lord will understand, no doubt. The Unbroken God is a reasonable god.

Travis: Yes, bless you Father.

Father: Bless you, child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis explains about the god in a unhelpful way

“So you’re telling me you’re dad doesn’t run a cult. A not cult that, like moles, runs under the whole city?” Sal sat back in disbelief, how could anyone not see it was a cult!

“Well its not technically a cult its mor..” Travis didnt get to finish.

“What do you mean its not a cult? Sacrificing seems like a pretty cultly thing to me!” He couldn’t contain it, what kind of brainwash would you need to believe it was anything else? This is the sort of shit that happens in horror games not real life.

“Let me finish fisher or ill just leave now.”

“Fine, please just explain everything you know, we have all night.” Sal smirked at the now flustered portarican. Man he was easy.

“Right. Let me set the record straight.

The so called ‘atheists’ did not kill the demon, as they may so proudly proclaim. And that was not the Broken God they destroyed. “

“So what wa-“

“It was a piece of it, surely-“ the blonds posture shifted. “but would you show me a camshaft and call it a car? Oh? So you have some parts together. An engine, perhaps. But not a car.” He paused for a few moments regaining a kinda calmness.

“God is much simpler than that. God is everything. From the biggest star to the smallest particle. Each tiny parts, completely insignificant on their own. Doing whatever it is they're meant to do. Meshing together, gnashing at each other. All a part of a cosmic machine.”

“I thought the machine aspect was simply a metaphor, ya know, god is a machine and all that.”

“Exactly. An idea. But as I'm sure you know, ideas are powerful. They make things from nothing, or change things already there. And with a small spark of the divine, a symbol becomes real.” The blonds face seemed so much more relaxed then sal had ever seen him. 

“Have a planet with as much life as there is here, you generate a lot of ideas.”

"Why did you call it the Broken God?" Sal interjected changing the subject back to something a little more useful rather then pointless rambles.

“There are a few possible answers. Something as simple as translation issues. Reinterpretations made physical by the devout. Is "Broken" simply a poor translation of some more nuanced word? Was God a being that broke in the Big Bang? If so, why did it break? And what will happen if it's repaired? I can answer none of the questions save the last, but you already know the answer.” Sal grimaced. “Whatever God once was doesn't matter, ultimately. What matters, to you, is that that it must remain as it is. "Broken." God knows that. The more powerful parts, the mechanical components the more conventional sects may label as holy, they know they are not meant to be one solid thing.”

Sal interrupted- “And when forced together, a foreign force driving them, they know what they really are. Bits of the ‘god’ will work to destroy itself, deploy smaller entities to do the job. The ‘aethists’ didn't kill it, they took the gun from its own hand and claimed credit when they pulled the trigger.”

Travis nodded and continued.

“The problem is that humans are too small a part of God to remember. Remember what it was like before. And so those like the church will invent new ways to push us toward a singularity.

Because that's what will happen. Did you see the underside of the destroyer? It was damaged even before the encounter in '43. And if you looked very closely, you might have seen the scars were getting closer and closer to the power core. It even managed to damage whatever lets it slip between the layers of reality this time. Eventually the ‘monster’ will win. It will destroy the destroyer, devour it, and with its power consume everything.” A physical shiver ran through the blond causing him to jolt. “And I mean everything. God will return to being one gestalt being, a singularity, and then break. Only this time it may have some outside force within it. The rust of The Devout. The blood of a Daevite king. The ‘cult’ members, some random person on the street with enough spark in them to be a reality bender. They will have a hand in remaking the universe, and close the secondary loop of all this.”

“Is that what your father wants? Why you always come to school so damaged? Hes preparing you to beco-“ he was cut off again

“No, that doesn't concern me. It's an eventuality, it's meant to happen. Who's to say it hasn't already happened, and your people were the winner? Maybe humanity itself was the winner. But that doesn't mean I'd be against pulling it off, allowing the primary loop to continue.”

“That still doesn-“

“Yes, it's possible. I know you couldn't damage the monster last time, and that the destroyer may not be able to repair itself by the time it is needed. But who's to say you can't aid it? Or mimic those who will seek to rebuild God, and acquire outside help? Working together, nothing is impossible.” Travis had not looked away from the blue haired boy once during that statement, something in his gaze promising and reassuring.

“Apart, we are Broken. But united, we are God”

“Trav?” He tapped the boy a few times. “Hey Travis?”

The boy in questions eyes simply rolled back as he collapsed from the chair to the floor.

On reflex the masked boy held down the button on his walkie talkie,

“Uhh Larry... we have another issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that the redeyed demon and the god are different beings but I promise the link will be made clear soon!
> 
> Also some of the warnings will be in action next chapter as we explore Travis part in this mess


End file.
